


Under a spell

by BloodandMemories



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dubious Consent, F/M, MerMay, Tentacle Monsters, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodandMemories/pseuds/BloodandMemories
Summary: “Such a sweet little thing you are” Gabriel whispers against your ear, his tone heavy with affection and lust.Not all adventure is safe and sometimes you get caught and become someone treasure,
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Under a spell

**Author's Note:**

> This based on lieutenant76 old mermaid Reaper art and it sort of old story it mermaid month.

“Such a sweet little thing you are” Gabriel whispers against your ear, his tone heavy with affection and lust. He pulls back to look you, and his eyes glow gold.  
Your skin is pink and shiny with sweat as his tendrils wrap around you tightly. 

“Let take these off now, shall we?”

His tendrils took your clothes off with ease. That should frighten you, but right now you feel sluggish like you’re in a daze. 

“Reaper,”*you pleaded weakly against him. You shouldn't have kissed him. After that kiss, your body went heavy. But you never expected to feel needy for him. 

You should have listened to the warnings and the rumors. You had dismissed them as just stories. The locals spoke of a beast called Reaper, that would steal young ones away to his dwellings. They wouldn’t return. What did he do there? They said devour, but you didn’t believe them. Maybe you should have.

But he didn't steal you away. Not like the stories.

He rescued you.

Your friends thought it would be fun to teach you how to swim, though it was decidedly not. You sank below the water, no floatation, no way up. Just sank. But from the murk of the water, he slid and held you in his arms. With a swift kiss, you could breathe.  
You expected to taken away from your friends in return, but instead, he pulled you up to the surface and watched until you were found.

After that, you returned to the beach to try to find him again, though you couldn’t say why. The locals thought you were mad and made every effort to persuade you not to go back. 

But you were a stubborn thing. You ignored them.

After many weeks you manage to find him at a secluded area of the island. You had searched endless webs of caves, but here, there was something different, and a flutter rises in your chest because you are so certain he’s here.

You duck into the water with goggles to protect your eyes, and you see him there, tearing into a crustacean. 

This might be a bad idea. 

You reconsider bothering him, but he notices your movement. Panic sets into your heart.   
You try to swim away but he is naturally better. He captures you again, maybe even more easily than before. His eyes glow gold, and his tentacles pull you to him. That swirling gold makes you feel hazy again as if you’re under a spell. 

His fingers carefully grip your chin and press his lips to yours. Again, it gives you the ability to breathe, even down here.

“Aren't you a foolish little thing to find the Reaper again? Wasn't the warning from the locals enough for you?”

He brings you deeper into his cave. There, you see a dry patch of land. From it, there’s a beautiful view of the night sky. You wish you could stay a while and enjoy it. But it seems like this spell is to soothe you, keep you placid while you become his meal. You whimper trying to get yourself out of it.

He notices your distress and unfolds his tentacles from you. You’re set on top of the patch of land and his soft words calm you down. 

“Hush now, little one. You’re lucky I'm not in the mood to eat you. Your timing is just right.”

He kisses you, swallows your whimpers, though the daze is still over you. His tendrils caress you, though he nips at your lips in the same breath.

“It’s mating season for my kind.”

His kisses are cold against your skin, and he notices your shiver.

“I forget how fragile your kind are. Let me help you warm up”

With a click of his tongue, his head dips down placing kisses across your chest while his hands slide down your stomach. He cups your heat, making you gasp in surprise. You moan when his fingers slip into you, though he makes a noise in response, something like a growl, at how tight and warm you are for him. 

“So warm and tight for me.”

He curls his fingers and lets his palm press against your bundle of nerves. Your legs tremble and you cry out in pleasure. 

“That’s it. Keep making those noises for me.”

At the same time, his tendrils adjust your position, making it easier for him to settle on top of you. His other hand pinches and pulls at your clit, and you clench hard on his fingers, your eyes tear up from the sensation.

“Don't cry, I promise that I won't eat you. I just want you to feel good”

That familiar tightness around your gut makes it hard to breathe. His eyes seem to glow bright when your orgasm comes closer. He quickens his fingers and growls in satisfaction when you come around them. He continues his assault until your legs tremble and you whimper from oversensitivity.

He pulls out his fingers, you can see the line of your slick that bridges between his fingers. He shows it to you, and with his eyes on yours, brings them to his mouth and licks them clean. 

“You taste so good. Can't wait to be inside you.”

He positions himself between your legs, forcing you to spread them wide. You try to squirm out of his hold, but he wraps his arms around you, and coos at you to calm you down. Something wet rests on your stomach for a moment, then it brushes against your clit. You jerk away from the intrusion. 

Reapers tendrils wrap around you, and he groans and hisses in pleasure when he slips inside you. He stills when he has filled you, and you can't move, only jerk in surprise once you feel his cock move and brush against your sweet spot. 

He holds you close to his body and begins to thrust. He whispers praise and nuzzles into your neck, it tingles but everything is too much. You lose count of how many times you cum. His cock doesn’t tame its rubbing and bumping into you, hitting spaces you didn’t know you had. 

“You’re taking me so well, baby”

He groans in your ear, and his tendrils pull you impossibly close and he cums deep inside you. Another orgasm, more devastating than ever before, wrenches through you, and you arch your back. His hold is so tight as you shudder through it. Your breath mingles with his and heartbeat thumps in time with his. He moves away, eyes no longer glowing, and he kisses your forehead and lips. 

Your eyes drop closed, and the last words you hear before slipping to a much-needed sleep.

“Keep that part of me, little one, you’ll come back to me soon enough.”


End file.
